<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eye candy. taeten. by asahicult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905741">eye candy. taeten.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahicult/pseuds/asahicult'>asahicult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, taeten - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahicult/pseuds/asahicult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what catches his eye?</p><p>something sweet... candy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. stop.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking to a bright light glaring into his eyes, Taeyong slowly opens them to the sun's rays creeping through the sheer curtains. He sits up, leaning back on his arms supporting him from behind, letting the light warm his bare chest. After a moment he swiftly gets out of the white covers, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. Taeyong turns it on to read 8:13 am. 'Fuck' he mutters under his breath, putting his clothes on before jamming his feet into his shoes.</p>
<p>'Hey, aren't you're going to stay?' </p>
<p>He hears an unfamiliar voice say from behind him. Taeyong turns to see a female sitting up in the bed. White sheets covering her chest as she rubs her eyes, smearing her mascara. Taeyong looks at her with a confused expression on his face before recalling the previous night.</p>
<p>'No. I got to go.' </p>
<p>he replies in a monotone voice. 'Wait but last nigh- can I at least get your number?' the female asks, now sitting upright, looking at him as Taeyong's hand grasps the door handle.</p>
<p>'I'm not into girls'</p>
<p>And with that, he quickly exits the room, before blindly navigating himself down the hallway. Words such as jerk and ass hole follow him before fading in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'You're late.'</p>
<p>'I know.'</p>
<p>'Taeyong, this is the third time this week' his manager says glaring at him as Taeyong tied an apron around his waist. 'You're lucky no one else has offered to work here yet' the man continues as he simply ignores him, already walking out the employee break room. Taeyong hears a sigh of frustration as the door slams behind before a greeting a customer with his smile dripping in charm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. baby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a glispe into ten's life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You're fired.'</p><p> </p><p>'Excuse me?'</p><p>'You heard me' the woman says handing him a letter signed with her signature at the end. 'You can't just do that' Ten argues, looking frantically at the text for a loophole. 'You haven't attended work more than 25 times this month' his manager says, 'you're fired'. 'You can't do that to me, I need a sustainable job, please' attempting to make the woman pity him, 'I'm a student'.</p><p>Ten waits for a response, gripping the piece of paper in his hand, searching the woman's cold stone eyes for sympathy.</p><p>'Must a repeat myself again sir?'</p><p> </p><p>'Great, five dollars' Ten sarcastically mutters under his breath. It was four in the afternoon, all his classes done, but not a single meal eaten. 'Well coffee will have to do' he says to himself, spotting a coffee shop across the road.</p><p>As he enters, pushing the glass door with an open sign hanging awkwardly from it, an annoying noise rings out followed by an automated welcome. Making his way towards the counter Ten looks up at the menu, considering his few opinions.</p><p>'What can I get for you today sir?' a voice says, causing Ten to look down seeing a man standing behind the counter. 'Um, a regular flat white please' Ten replies hesitantly, checking the price. 'Coming right up' the man says as he quickly writes the order down on a cup.</p><p>'Your name?'</p><p>'Ten.'</p><p>'... Ten? Hm, I like it' the man says smirking slightly at the unusual name before writing it down.</p><p>'Well, that will four dollars and fifty cents please.'</p><p>Ten hands him the money, then once receiving his small change, he takes a seat opposite the barista.</p><p> </p><p>Mindlessly he watches the man as he prepared his coffee. He had a pale complexion, like paper with a warm, caramel tint. Dark brown, almost doll-like eyes, contrasting cleanly with his skin tone. Ten liked how his hair was slightly messy, reddish-brown strands occasionally hiding his eyes.</p><p>'Your drink.'</p><p>Ten suddenly snaps out of his gaze, seeing the man approach him with a coffee cup in hand.</p><p>'Oh, thank you' he replies a bit flustered, knowing the man had probably noticed his staring.</p><p>'Hope you come again soon' the man says once Ten gathers his belonging and heads for the door. He thanks him once again, still flustered before exiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. don't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oo clubbing perhaps...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'See you tomorrow' his manager says, 'on time.' </p><p>'Okay, see you' Taeyong says without a second thought quickly grabbing his bag, leaving without a care.</p><p> </p><p>Once back at his apartment gets on with his nighttime routine. Hair, clothes and a spray of cologne. The usual.</p><p>He looks at himself in the mirror, checking for any last minute fixes. Taeyong had brushed his hair back with only a few pieces falling in front of his face. In the end he went with a loose, white collared shirt and fitting black pants with his signature black dress shoes.</p><p>'Hm, no' he mutters to himself, feeling something is off.</p><p>He quickly grabs his velvet black suit jacket from his closet and adds a long, silver piercing to his upper ear. 'Okay, better' Taeyong says, reassessing himself one last time before grabbing his keys and wallet, which he probably won't need, before making his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Ten feels the vibrations of his phone on the desk, breaking his concentration from the blinding light of a laptop screen. After a few seconds of the phone going off he realises it's better to just answer it. Before accepting the call he is faced with a familiar caller ID.</p><p>'Yes-' Ten answers before being directly cut off by the caller.</p><p>'Ten, remember that new club that's opening tonight? Okay well I'm sure you do, anyway I got free entry, we should go.'</p><p>'From who, your cousin?' Ten replies in a sarcastic manner, while mentally making parentheses around the word cousin.</p><p>'Nope, I just happen to know someone who is a promoter. So are you going to come..?' </p><p>'Ah, Johnny, I don't know, I just got fired', he replies tone dropping, 'I think clubbing is a luxury I can't afford right now.' 'Chill, don't worry I'll pay for your drinks' Johnny instantly replies, attempting to coax his friend, 'you'll have fun, I promise.'</p><p>'Fine, I'll see you at eight, you better be here on time.'</p><p>'I got you, good-' </p><p>and he hangs up without even finishing his own sentence causing Ten to laugh a bit. With a hesitant sigh he closes the laptop and approaches the bathroom door to get ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. blouse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ayo about to go clubbing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Well don't you look dashing' </p><p>Johnny says as Ten opens the door for him, ready to go. </p><p>'Don't look so bad yourself handsome'</p><p>the shorter retorts, locking the door behind him, entering the cool night air which brushes against his neck. The two soon find themselves in Johnny's car with the heater blasting thanks to Ten.</p><p>Broke and practically in debt? Sure. But Ten doesn't turn down the opportunity to dress up, he'll admit he likes the attention it brings him. He may not have the cash for it but know how to make a dollar go a long way. Tonight he simply wore a flowy, deep cut silk blouse that exposed some skin with black, slim-cut pants that added length of his legs (something which he wishes he had more of). As Ten only had half an hour before Johnny reached his place his hair was a bit of mess but who would notice in the dim lighting of a club anyway? </p><p> </p><p>'Woah' </p><p>Ten can't help but say under his breath as they approach the club. The lights practically streams out of the building, intensely reflecting off the car's windows, almost blinding him. </p><p>'Yeah it's quite something, isn't it?' Johnny says while pulling up to the valet. 'How did you even get free entry?' Ten asks still bewildered, 'who'd you kill?'</p><p> 'Like I said, one of my friends is a promoter for the club, no one was harmed I swear.'</p><p> </p><p>Once being granted entry, confirmed with a neon band around their wrists, the pair enter. The cool aircon blows onto Ten's back, making him shudder, suddenly the cool night air outside doesn't seem so bad anymore.</p><p>'Who thought aircon in winter was a good idea-' </p><p>Before he finishes his sentence he learns the answer. From the sheer amount of people in the club the temperature suddenly goes up by at least five degrees. </p><p>'Oh.'</p><p>Johnny just chuckles at his friend's reaction, mouth agape. 'So drinks?' he asks, 'I'm paying remember?'</p><p>'Hmm okay, one though - only one' Ten says sternly after hesitating, 'I have that research project due on Monday.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dw taeyong will make an appearance next chapter :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hair.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arrived at the club and who does ten meet ... again...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten waited by the bar as his tall, lanky friend grabbed them some intoxicating liquids. While he was normally the type to chat up whoever ended up next to him unsurprisingly the daunting aura of Monday morning occupied Ten's mind. </p><p>Ok so if I leave at around 1 the campus library should still be open and I can work there till 2. That should give me enough time to finish the introduction and research a bit too. Then if I find that freshman I'm sure he'll be willing to let me crash at his place, after all, I did help him-</p><p>"Bottoms up"</p><p>Johnny shoves a delicate shot glass into his hand, breaking Ten's train of thought. The sudden entrance causing him to nearly drop the expensive-looking glass, he desperately fumbles backwards to avoid any accident. </p><p>"Oi watch it" says a voice as Ten feels himself knock into someone behind him, his eyes close, bracing for impact. Instead of falling to the ground, he feels the arms of the voice's owner pull him up. Finding his balance Ten turns, opening his eyes to see a man only slightly taller than himself. Not short, though next to Johnny anyone appears short.</p><p>The man sported deep, auburn red hair, styled perfectly into place. His eyes first met the stranger's. Two big brown ones stared into his own, reminding him of puppy eyes. Though this innocent puppy look was broken by a smirk that appeared upon his face.</p><p>"Haechan!"</p><p>Johnny swings his arm over Ten's small frame, leaning forward with a smile to greet this man. </p><p>"Shush, I told you to call me Donghyuck here"</p><p>"Right right I'm sorry, can't reveal your precious identity even though between you and me and your 1.4 million followers it's no secret"</p><p>Ten stared closer at the man for a moment before his face became a familiar one, creating a small gasp from him.</p><p>"Wait, Haechan? Like the BL cosplayer and stripper?" Ten blurts out interrupting the bickering between him and Johnny.</p><p>"Yes, the one and only, please call me Donghyuck here"</p><p>"He means Haechan"</p><p>"No I do not, don't listen to this sad excuse for a frat boy" </p><p>"Oi was I not the one that taught you the art of stripping"</p><p>"Sorry Johnny, I've seen you strip one too many times and I wouldn't call it art" </p><p>Haechan snickers at Ten's snarky comment, "oh I like you, Johnny don't worry at least your redeeming quality is having good friends"</p><p>"Right, tragic they aren't here right now"</p><p>As if planned both Haechan and Ten let out an exaggerated gasp as if deeply hurt by his words.</p><p>"Hey you going to drink that?" Haechan asks, gesturing to the shot glass still full in his hand. </p><p>"Oh right" Ten says drinking it before causing a face of disgust from the liquid's strong taste. "This better not be enough to get me drunk you know I have that report due-"</p><p>"Relax, come on Haehcan's going to take us to the back right?"</p><p>"It this the worth of my friendship Johnny? Wow, I'm hurt it's like you don't even like my character and use me-"</p><p>"Ok, so we're going to ignore the fact that I help you get with Mar-" Haechan's hand slaps over Johnny's mid-sentence. Giving Ten a kind smile and extending his free hand, "come on babe it'll be fun, I promise". Ten just rolls his eyes, accepting the invite and next thing he knew he was being dragged into the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol or blaring LED laser lights moving in every possible direction or the smell of body odour with notes of perfume and spirits but soon Ten found himself pulled into an enclosed area. </p><p>Yea, definitely the alcohol he thinks to himself as he takes a moment to regain his composure. </p><p>While the music and chatter weren't as loud and the heat from the masses of bodies wasn't present Ten was met with fluorescent lights which lit the otherwise dark room. Each corner of the room was occupied by strips of vivid lighting, creating a seductive mix of reds, purples and pinks. All the walls, ceiling included, were covered in mirrors, which didn't help Ten's mind currently spinning at miles per second. He noted for a club there sure was a shit ton of plants too. Greenery had a presence in the room, adding to the mystical atmosphere. In the centre of the room was a stage with a stripper pole standing stark under pure white lighting. And from that centre seating cascaded, all appeared to be expensive leathers, each accompanied by glass looking tables holding drinks. </p><p>"Like it?" a voice surprises him, a soft breath tickling his ear. Still lacking balance Ten whips around to come face to face with another stranger. </p><p>The second stranger of the night, but it's a club what do you expect. Though most strangers don't make an introduction by whispering into your goddamn ear. But Ten had to admit, for a random stranger who thought it was acceptable to whisper into his ear he wasn't disappointed. The man was only slightly taller than him but had a massive aura that's for sure. Not to be dramatic but the stranger's eyes alone were more intoxicating than any liquor, causing him to stare into them for a good few seconds. The seconds soon broken off by Ten stumbling back, tripping on himself, falling to his knees. Though he found himself quickly swept up, held in the arms of the man, once more meeting his eyes. That's when he realised, he'd seen those same eyes before. But those memorable dark brown, almost doll-like eyes glowed a red hue in the lightening. Yet just as enticing with or without the red glow.  </p><p>"Ten right?" the man says, still holding him in his arms.</p><p>"Um yeah"</p><p>"Nice to see you again, I'm Taeyong"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>